<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Dancer by cienceira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405707">Tiny Dancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienceira/pseuds/cienceira'>cienceira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Title from an Elton John Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienceira/pseuds/cienceira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku was dreaming... Dreaming about a sweet ballerina... Dancing through his mind...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, just to keep it in mind that this is a translation from a brazilian portuguese fanfic (mine) I'm translating them and I'm open to beta readers who can help me with translating them to be as well written as possible! </p>
<p>I also have an account on Wattpad, anything just hit me there, same @ as here ;] Now, hope y'all enjoy the one-shot ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you listening to?"</p>
<p>Senku sat down at Gen's side, taking his right earphone to listen to the song with him.</p>
<p>"Music", the mentalist replied without taking his eyes off the cellphone while Senku impatiently waited for a more descriptive answer.</p>
<p>"Alright...", he rolled his eyes, and smiling answered the boy. "Tiny Dancer from Elton John. I'm into his songs right now," he said beating his feet within the rhythm.</p>
<p>"And what's the lyrics about?" Senku asked, relaxed. Trying to find out by himself what the singer was saying, looking fixated at a random place, imagining the words floating in front of him.</p>
<p>"I... I've no idea?", Gen replied with anything. "Is just him talking about a random ballerina, a dancer, I dunno. If it's like the movie, it's about sex, so you won't even wanna know."</p>
<p>Senku's boyfriend knows for real how he didn't like those types of songs. He would say they are superfluous and meaningless, a waste of time, so many interesting things you could tell by a song and there were people listening about something that was also a waste of time, from his point of view.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by If it's like the movie?" Senku didn't give up with the questions which made Gen really surprised, what happened for so much interest out of a sudden? He laid his cellphone on his leg and turned towards Senku.</p>
<p>"Well... In the movie, he sings this part when his friend finds a girlfriend and went to have sex with her in the tent, leaving Elton alone outside. Then Elton stays there wailing while singing to this song, anyway... I guess he was singing at his friend's point of view. I don't know, he says about laying down on sheets of linen so... Anyway, it may not have lots of meanings."</p>
<p>"I see..." Gen, still thinking that his boyfriend's actions were odd, returned to use his social media. Noticing he hasn't taken off the earphone decided to ask. "Do you like the song?"</p>
<p>"The rhythm is ok."</p>
<p>"What do you mean The rhythm is ok?" he laid his cellphone again, crossing his arms, and looking directly at him. "Senku you're the type of person which literally everything has to have a meaning and an objective, who are you?"</p>
<p>Senku just smiled.</p>
<p>"Gen, I'm not a robot. Even so, I don't think the song is what it looks like."</p>
<p>"If you say so..." Gen decided to ignore.</p>
<p>Senku, otherwise, took his notebook and started to write down some notes. Gen looked above it but soon gave up when recognized the science and mathematical formulas, it was the "Too Much Scientific For Me To Understand Stuff."</p>
<p>They stayed sat there at the University square's sit while waiting for their friend, Chrome, comes to gives them a ride home. Unfortunately, none of the both could drive. Senku hasn't been approved on the psychological test and Gen had his license canceled. While the government didn't let them drive they had to get support on Chrome, who didn't care much though.</p>
<p>Senku kept with the earphones on by the time the artist changed. At the same moment, Chrome arrived.</p>
<p>"Look, our Uber is already here." Gen stood up, complimenting his friend.</p>
<p>"C'mon princesses, the carriage awaits." he said while spinning the car keys on one hand and carrying a half burrito on the other.</p>
<p>"That old trash? Yeah, sure." Gen got a soft punch onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Don't call Susana old trash!"</p>
<p>"You named that thing?"</p>
<p>They walked towards the car laughing of an annoyed Chrome for mocking at his precious.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Gen and Senku had to sit onto the back seats because the front one was fulled up with paper boxes and thrown papers. "Chrome, for the love of God, you're gonna lose your license by any time soon." said Senku while closing the car door.</p>
<p>"Oh my God! Chrome you can't lose your license! How would we go home?"</p>
<p>"Relax guys, I've everything under control." he started the car and went off home.</p>
<p>Gen was sat in the middle while Senku looked through the window.</p>
<p>After some time, Gen laid down on his boyfriend's shoulder murmuring. "Are you ok?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I'm tired as heck but can't sleep." he whispered, even though Chrome wouldn't listen due to the high music.</p>
<p>Senku thought about it a little and had an idea, he instructed Gen to look outside the window and count the headlights reflected on the glass. The car's movement, the lights contrasting with the dark sky, soon he fell asleep.</p>
<p>Arriving at their destination, Senku didn't dare to wake him up. Took him up, making a maximum effort for not making any noise. While he pushed the elevator's button, he felt a glance over him, Gen wasn't completely asleep, but he didn't care, he knew how much his boyfriend was tired and Senku has never been the romantic type of guy, a little exaggerated treatment time to time wouldn't hurt anyone.</p>
<p>He soon laid him down on the bed, but Gen smoothly stood up, still half asleep. "Hold on...", his voice cracking tired. "I... I didn't change my clothes...". Senku helped him to change for more adequate clothes, taking off the blue jeans and the black sweater. Soon he was comfortable.</p>
<p>The scientist grabbed the bed's sheets and carefully laid down the tired boy, hugging him strongly. Next, was his time to prepare to sleep.</p>
<p>Laying down next to him, he felt an arm surround his. Senku didn't like to sleep too close, but he let this one pass. He wanted to take care of Gen, and having him so next to him was the apex. He smiled and quickly fell asleep.</p>
<p>It was a quiet sleep, with sweet dreams, and the melody playing on Senku's head was the song they were listening to earlier. He dreamed about a dancer with his hair half black, half white, a dancer who was dancing among the methodic and complex mind of Senku, transforming it into a place so irrational and full of uncomprehensive emotions. Senku was smiling.</p>
<p>The song could have lots of meanings and interpretations, but for Senku, it was just his willing to take care of and love for Gen Asagiri.</p>
<p>"𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳<br/>𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘺<br/>𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘯<br/>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺<br/>𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳<br/>𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘺<br/>𝘓𝘢𝘺 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘯<br/>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>